La vida es un carrusel
by Echdel92
Summary: Una interesante histaria de amor, entre dos mundos totalemnte distintos, encontrados para complementarse y apoyarse. Basado en algunos hechos reales, es la historia de la primera ilusión, del primer beso, del primer amor.


**EL TOQUE**

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, estaba con sus amigos preparándose para tocar, ya que eran la siguiente banda en pasar; estaba en uno de esos toques en los que se promueven la libertad de expresión, donde te dejan ser libre y no te juzgan por lo que eres o quieres. Había ido con mi mejor amigo, miembro de la banda, vocalista, por supuesto.

-Kate, Me parece el colmo ¡!, tantos años siendo mi amiga y nunca has ido a uno de mis toques, se ve que me quieres - me reclamó Andrés

-lo siento, es que tu sabes que el cole siempre me tiene atareada, pero te prometo que al próximo toque si voy-

-eso espero, mira que es este sábado. Te estoy avisando con tiempo para que no salgas con alguna excusita barata-

-está bien, está bien. Este sábado estará dedicado solo para ti-

-EXELENTE!!- gritó Andrés muy emocionado.

Mi mejor amigo era un loco, lo conocía desde que usábamos pañales y aunque a veces tuviéramos nuestros roces, siempre estábamos allí para apoyarnos y perdonarnos; era mucho más alto que yo, de tez trigueña, ojos color miel y cabello corto y oscuro.

Le había prometido ir y debía estar allí, en el toque; en realidad él tenia razón, desde hace dos años tenía su banda y hasta este año fue que logro algo tan grande e importante para él cómo este toque y como su mejor amiga, mi papel era estar allí para apoyarlo cien por ciento en todo lo que hacía. Pero no creí que mi vida iba a cambiar tanto desde ese momento, cuando conocí al primer amor de mi vida; no sé si fue amor a primera vista, nunca he creído en eso, más bien fue atracción a primera vista, y aunque en un principio me molestó, era alguien totalmente distinto a mí y seco en su forma de actuar y hablar, pero su presencia me cautivó y al final se ganó mi corazón.

-hola Kate, estoy muy emocionado, ahora sé que todo me va a salir bien porque tu estas aquí al lado mío- dijo Andrés tan cariñoso y honesto, como siempre – por cierto, ellos son Sebastián el bajista, Manuel él toca la batería y Fabián, el guitarrista, no había tenido la oportunidad de presentártelos.

-si cierto, pero me has hablado tanto de ellos que ya creo que hasta los conozco - dije sarcásticamente entre risas.

Manuel y Sebastián me saludaron con total euforia, como si me conocieran de toda la vida. Mientras Fabián con un gesto de total indiferencia asintió, como en forma de saludo, me molesto un poco, pero al final lo olvidé y solo le daba ánimos a mi amigo.

-creo que ya es su turno, todo les va a salir súper bien. Solo confíen en ustedes- les dije antes de que salieran al escenario.

-gracias amiga. Tu siempre tan linda- dijo Andrés entre risas- por eso es que llevamos tanto tiempo siendo amigos-

-bueno ya, ahora sí, vamos a demostrarles lo que hacemos- dijo Manuel.

Como mejor amiga, obvio que era la fan numero uno; estaba a un lado del escenario, para captar la acción y no ser pisoteada o golpeada por el público. Las canciones sonaban demasiado bien, y las letras eran impactantes, antes había escuchado demos de la banda, pero sinceramente, no se puede comparar un demo con la acción que se vive en ese momento, eran muy emocionante y no era la única que lo notaba, el público los ovacionaban y pedían por más. Después de tres canciones debían dejar el escenario, pero los asistentes no quería que acabaran, por lo que la banda toco otra canción.

-eso estuvo muy bien, felicitaciones ¡!- les grite mientras salían del escenario.

-gracias- respondió Manuel.

-bueno ahora a la fiesta ¡!- dijo Sebastián muy entusiasmado.

-¿cual fiesta?- pregunté confundida.

-hay cierto no te dije, es que el club de fans siempre organiza una fiesta después de cada toque, así que estas invitada- contesto Andrés.

-mmm no sé, no pensé que me quedaría para una fiesta- les dije indecisa.

-ahh vamos Kate, ven con nosotros a divertirte-

-está bien, pero me llevas a mi casa, no me dejas sola-

-como usted diga madame- dijo Andrés, mientras me tomaba del brazo y salíamos del lugar.

Nos fuimos en ese momento a la casa de Sebastián, estaba repleta de gente, muy rara debo admitir, con peinados extravagantes, al igual que sus vestimentas fuera de lo común. Andrés me comenzó a presentar a sus amigos y miembros del "club de fans", a pesar de las apariencias eran muy agradables y fue muy interesante conocerlas; todos estaban muy imperativos, menos uno Fabián, A pesar de que hablaba y hacia una mueca de vez en cuando para reírse, algo en el denotaba tristeza y en ese momento me dio mucha curiosidad. Me acerqué a Manuel Y le pregunte porque Fabián era tan callado y distante.

-no lo sé, siempre ha sido así, pero no le prestamos mucha atención, porque lo que importa es que toca muy bien, y eso es lo que necesitamos para la banda-

Su respuesta no cumplió con mis expectativas, así que decidí acercarme y tratar de conocerlo. Estaba con dos muchachos en la terraza, esperé a que alguno o los dos se marcharan, pero después de un tiempo no me importó y decidí hablarle.

-hola, quieres gaseosa- le pregunté.

-no gracias, ya tengo bebida- dijo mientras agitaba el vaso en su mano.

-por cierto, felicitaciones, tocas muy bien- le comenté con un poco de pena.

-gracias- contestó mientras volteaba y se apoyaba en la reja detrás de él.

- y …¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunte con titubeo

-17…- contesto Fabián mirando a lo lejos.

-yo tengo 16- había logrado que me hablara, pero no lo suficiente como para estar conforme.

-Hm bien.

-¿y qué te gusta hacer?

-pues lo normal, salir, tocar y eso.

-eres típico-dije entre risas, pero el no rio- pues a mí me gusta también salir, y ver películas y eso-

En ese momento me sentí muy incómoda, porque la falta de su atención me molestaba, no quería ser la única que hablara, así que decidí preguntarle donde estudiaba.

-oye y…- en ese momento fui interrumpida por miembros del club de fans que querían tomarse varias fotos con él.

-vamos, no seas tímido, es para la página de internet- dijeron las muchachas

-está bien, pero que salga bien-

Ese comentario me provoco un poco de risa, ya que al ser tan serio no pareciera que le importara su apariencia, pero al parecer una parte de él se preocupaba por cómo se veía. Al verlo tan entretenido decidí marcharme y dejarlo con sus fans. Tal vez no era tan amargado como me lo imaginé al comienzo, solo un poco callado pero algo en su mirada me decía que había algo más y eso me interesaba. Decidí dejarlos solos e ir a donde Andrés, le dije que ya estaba cansada y que quería irme pero como cosa rara no se quería ir, ya era demasiado tarde o por lo menos lo era para mi padre.

-está bien vamos, tranquila que tu papá es muy buena gente, en especial conmigo, que tu sabes que me trata como al hijo que no tiene- dijo sarcásticamente.

En realidad si tenía un hermano, pero él se había ido a vivir al extranjero para estudiar y quién sabe, tal vez casarse, por lo que solo vivíamos mi hermana, mi padre y yo solos. Al llegar la casa estaba como siempre, la luz de la terraza encendida y la ventana al lado de la puerta, entre abierta.

-ven no hagas ruido, mi padre ya debe estar durmiendo- le dije a Andrés entre murmullos.

Mi padre era publicista, vivía de hacer tarjetas de presentación para importantes empresarios o vallas publicitarias para empresas tanto nacionales como internacionales, no me podía quejar mi padre hacia todo lo posible para que mi hermana y yo viviéramos de la mejor forma posible.

La casa estaba vacía, como siempre, mi padre debía estar durmiendo después de un largo día de trabajo y mi hermana de rumba o algo por el estilo.

-bueno Kate te dejo, tu sabes que no se puede dejar al club de fans esperando- dijo Andrés mientras se despedía entre risas.

-listo, gracias, si no nos vemos mañana, nos vemos el lunes en el cole- le dije mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo.

Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto que quedaba al final del pasillo, entre y me quité el buzo, dentro de la casa hacia demasiado calor por lo que prendí el ventilador. Había sido un día bastante diferente y a pesar de que Fabián me llamo la atención en la fiesta, estando en mi cuarto acostada en la cama lo único que quería era dormir.

El lunes después del toque transcurrió como de costumbre, Andrés llegando tarde y yo tratando de cubrirlo con el tutor, los populares del curso con los populares, los inteligentes con los inteligentes, y como siempre él y yo en la mitad, nunca pertenecimos a ningún grupo, éramos nosotros dos solos, claro a veces nos integrábamos con los demás pero nuestra amistad iba más allá de simples apariencias, más que amigos éramos hermanos.

-imagínate, a los organizadores del evento les gustaron tanto nuestras canciones y la energía en el escenario que desean que toquemos en el próximo toque – Dijo Andrés demasiado emocionado cuando entramos al salón después del receso.

-¡genial, eso era lo que querías! y ¿cuando es el próximo toque?-

-todavía no se pero de todos modos quedaron en avisarnos-

-me alegro mucho por ti-

-si, y como mejor amiga y fan número uno de la banda, deseo que nos promociones en el próximo toque-

-¿promocionar?, ¿a qué te refieres?-

-sí, quiero que hagas pancartas o volantes para que todas las personas vallan a conocernos al toque-

-Hm pero eso está como difícil, yo sola no puedo-

-hay eso es lo de menos, otros miembros del club de fans van a ayudar y por supuesto nosotros, vamos ¡¡anímate!!-

En ese momento la idea me pareció perfecta, era la excusa ideal para pasar más tiempo con Fabián y conocerlo mejor.

-bueno, pero no me vallan a resultar faltones, dame sus correos para poder comunicarme con todos ustedes-

-está bien, te los doy en la tarde-

Fue la mejor notica que recibí ese día, aunque en cierto modo Fabián llego a molestarme un poco por su indiferencia y hasta arrogancia, creo que algo en el me cautivó y una parte dentro de mi deseaba verlo, solo esperaba el momento para poder hacerlo.

En la tarde, mientras estaba en el computador vi que Andrés se conectó y le dije enseguida que me pasara los correos, aunque en realidad solo me importaba uno; al instante agregué a Fabián y para sorpresa mía estaba conectado así que me aceptó enseguida, la conversación comenzó enseguida, quizás si no hubiera sido por mi amigo, nunca podría haber hablado con él tan fácilmente, comencé preguntándole lo común: como estaba, como le había terminado de ir el sábado, además de felicitarlo por la excelente noticia del toque, se demoraba en contestar y sus respuestas eran muy cortantes: bien, normal, aja; eso era lo único que conseguía unas que otras veces agregaba otra palabra o hasta un emoticón, pero no me daba por vencida tenía que ganarme su confianza. Le comencé a hablar sobre las ideas que tenia para la promoción de la banda en el toque y fue entonces cuando se empezó a interesar en lo que le decía, había encontrado como llamar su atención, pude notar que en esos momentos la banda, su banda, era lo más importante por lo que decidí estar más al tanto de ella y de los eventos en los que participaban o pudieran participar, para que viera que al igual que él, me parecía importante la banda y se fijara en mi, por lo que la conversación solo transcurrió en torno a la banda y no esperaba para verlo en persona para hacer los arreglos de los volantes e invitaciones.

Recibimos la llamada del organizador del evento que nos decía que día era la fecha definitiva del próximo toque, para nuestra sorpresa estaba a tan solo quince días, poco tiempo para hacer todo lo que ya habíamos planificado, pero no nos molestó, por el contrario decidimos hacer todo lo necesario para lograr todo lo pensado, fueron dos semanas muy agitadas, teníamos que encontrar desde quien nos imprimiera los volantes hasta el local donde estampar las camisas con el logo y el nombre de la banda, a pesar de todo lo que nos toco caminar, las asoleadas y la multitud de gente en la calle, estaba feliz porque podía ver todo los días a Fabián cuya atracción por el aumentaba cada vez más por cada día que pasaba junto a él, no era necesario que habláramos porque en realidad no lo hacíamos mucho, pero era muy agradable cuando raras veces hablaba para molestar a alguien y torcía su boca en forma de risa, que lo hacía ver tan lindo y confiado como siempre; recuerdo hablar con el todas las noches, teniendo como excusa el toque; en tan solo dos semanas descubrí su personalidad, callado, misterioso, pero al mismo tiempo graciosa, no como un payaso o un humorista, que con sus caras, expresiones y gestos hacen reír a todo el mundo, él era sarcástico y de alguna situación u otra sacaba una frase que nos hacía reír, con el tiempo en mi interior más que atracción creo que comencé a sentir amor, por la maravillosa persona que estaba conociendo.

Al final el día del toque llegó, mas rápido de lo que esperábamos y aunque se nos presentaron algunos percances, habíamos logrado la mayoría de nuestros objetivos: diez días antes del toque imprimimos todos los volantes y comenzamos a pegarlos por los lugares más visitados por los jóvenes en la ciudad, las camisas habían quedado muy bien Manuel tenía un amigo que hacia estampados y nos consiguió buenos precios por hacerlos.

El toque fue impresionante, asistieron muchas personas a apoyar la banda y nos pedían camisas las cuales, Jennifer, una de las miembro del club de fans decidió vender para de este modo obtener ganancias y utilizarlos para los próximos eventos de la banda, lo cual me pareció muy buena idea, por lo que llevamos una caja de camisas que al final se vendieron en su gran mayoría; todo había sido un éxito, solo esperaba que mi relación con Fabián también lo hubiera sido y que después de ser simples conocidos a pasáramos a ser buenos amigos.

Después del toque nos dirigimos a la famosa fiesta del club de fans, esta vez era en la terraza de la casa de uno de los miembros y solo esperaba estar allá para hablar con Fabián, ya era el momento para tratar temas distintos a los concernientes a la banda y sin importar que tan frio fuera, debía conquistarlo así como el me conquisto sin saberlo.

La terraza era muy grande, en un rincón de ella habían localizado una clase de escenario para que la banda pudiera tocar, al otro extremo habían puesto varias sillas en las cuales estaban muchas personas en ronda y bebiendo, Manuel y Sebastián se dirigieron hacia ellas y me preguntaron que si iba con ellos, propuesta que rechacé porque mi vista estaba fija al lado de la entrada de la casa en la cual había una mesa llena de bebidas para los asistentes, donde Fabián estaba sirviéndose un vaso de una clase de coctel que habían preparado; me acerque a él dispuesta a obtener una plática tranquila, algo que al final no conseguí por el número de personas que al igual que yo querían hablar con él, después de un tiempo me resigné y decidí sentarme con Andrés y disfrutar un poco de la fiesta. Para mi suerte Fabián Se sentó poco después en el mismo grupo donde estábamos y comenzamos a hablar y a reír juntos, nunca lo había visto tan feliz y distraído como en ese momento, parecía una persona distinta, pero no menos hermosa como la que normalmente era, su sonrisa era maravillosa!!, detrás de esos labios rosados y serios, se encontraba encerrada una sonrisa que al salir brillaba como el sol al amanecer, su cabello negro y liso resaltaba con la luz de la noche y sus oscuros ojos eran intensos; quizás estaba exagerando pero en ese momento no podía hacer otra cosa más que detallarlo, en un instante nuestras miradas se encontraron y no sentí pena o disgusto, por el contrario deseaba verlo así por mucho tiempo más; escucho su nombre y volteo, era Sebastián, que lo necesitaba porque ya iban a tocar, por lo que se dirigió al escenario para comenzar.

Esa noche fue muy especial para mí, porque fue la primera en la que sentí una conexión con Fabián y que en mi interior había una ilusión para algo más que una amistad.

Varios días después mis ilusiones se fueron muriendo, desde aquel toque no había hablado con Fabián y si lo hacia él estaba pendiente de otras cosas más que en mi, todo era una fantasía, el amor consiste en dos no en una niña inmadura ilusionada.


End file.
